Ame
by Namida to Ame
Summary: Two children made a promise before one of them left. Will they be able to fulllfill this promise? Now that the two of them have grown up, they will look for each other in the big city of Tokyo!
1. Passing On

Ame

Chapter 1 Passing on

     AUTHOR'S NOTE-I know some of you likes Noin and Milliardo together. If you don't like my pairing up, forgive me, I just want to try a new one. And besides, I don't like Noin as Milliardo's pair though she is my favorite character in Gundam Wing. Forgive me if you really like Noin because I made her the antagonists of my fic. I also don't know who the parents of Shizuru are so I'll just put 'mom' and 'dad'. I also don't know if Milliardo has an auntie. Another is that I got Shizuru Kazuma from Yu Yu Hakusho. Try to look at her and she is beautiful. If you want to see her picture, just e-mail me^_^

     Disclaimer-Shizuru Kazuma belongs to Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own her. I don't own the characters I used. I don't own Gundam Wing.

     One rainy afternoon, there were two childhood friends playing on the wet hilltop. They both enjoyed climbing up trees, especially on the old oak tree found on that very same hilltop.

     As they sat, perched on top of one of the trees massive branches,

"Let's play again tomorrow!" the boy said excitedly.

"I…I can't."  The girl with brown hair answered her innocent brown eyes full of sadness.

"Why not?"  The boy asked, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Because, I'm leaving tomorrow. My family is moving to Tokyo."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know but I will. And if ever I don't come back after 8 years, promise me you'll go to Tokyo and look for me."

"Alright, if ever you come back, I'll marry you. But if you don't, I promise I will look for you and then I'll marry you."

     The boy put a flower around the girl's finger as if it was a ring. Then, he kissed her on the cheek. 

     The girl is just 4 yrs old and the boy is 5. The two of them didn't know what is marrying all about. They just said it because they thought that if you love somebody, you will marry him or her.

     The boy's name is Milliardo Peacecraft. He never forgot his promise and waited for the girl, Shizuru, for 16 years. He waited patiently but still, she didn't come back.

     Now that Milliardo is already 21, he will go to Tokyo to look for Shizuru.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

     Milliardo came home one afternoon. When he went to the living room, he saw a girl with a short blue hair.

"My dear Milliardo, I want you to meet Lucrezia Noin. She is my best friend's daughter. I also want you to know that she is the one who you will marry."  Milliardo's auntie said.

"Nice to meet you." Milliardo said then he walked away.

     His auntie's face turned red. "Miss Noin, excuse me for a moment." She said. Then, she followed Milliardo.

"What do you think your doing? It's not good to walk out like that! Do you still have any respect there left?" His auntie exclaimed.

"Respect? Why should I anyway? And also, don't expect me to give her a break. I already love somebody." He answered in a calm tone. "I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow. Just tell that Lucrezia girl that I'm not marrying her."

"How could you?!" She said as if her blood rose from her toe to her head.

"Calm down auntie, why are you so mad?" he asked his infuriating auntie.

"I owe a big amount of money to her mother! She will only cancel my debt if you marry Noin."

"That's not my problem. You wasted all your money in gambling but you didn't give me any extra allowance. Now, you're using me to reimburse your debt. All I can say is…NEVER!" Milliardo answered in order to end the conversation.

"You don't understand!!!!!" his auntie shouted. He didn't mind her and continued whatever he is currently doing.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

     And so, the morning came and Milliardo got a plane to Tokyo.

     On the other hand, Shizuru is studying in an exclusive school for boys. Why school for boys? It's because her father is the 'head' of this particular school. Her father thought making her study where he works will save a large amount of money (and he was right). Though it is a school for boys, Shizuru still managed to be on top. She is one of the best students in their school. She is very intelligent. Shizuru is the only daughter as well as the only child of the Kazuma family, a highly respected kin.

     She has many suitors but still, she didn't look up on even one of them. She remained loyal to the one who gave her the flower and kept her promise believing for someday. She kept the flower with her for 16 years. She pressed the flower so that it won't get worn out.

     Milliardo finally arrived in Tokyo after 3 days of traveling.  He first looked for a place to stay. He wandered around Tokyo and he was having a hard time because Tokyo is big and crowded. Finally, he found a poster which says 'House for Rent'. He tried to contact it and took it right away. After that, he shopped for things he needed in his new home.

      It also happened that Shizuru was shopping at the same place where Milliardo is. But damn! Shizuru just passed behind him. She didn't notice it because Milliardo's hair grew very long. Milliardo just felt something but he didn't mind it. He noticed a brown haired girl passed but he didn't care. He wasn't expecting such thing. 

              This is just Chapter 1 and I'm still working at Chapter 2. I wrote this chapter a day before I uploaded it so please wait patiently 'cause I'm still thinking about what will happen to the next chapter and so on. Be kind and please review thanks. Hope you liked it. See ya!


	2. Soiree

Ame

Chapter 2 Soiree

Author's note-Sorry if the first chapter was short. I don't know what to do next but I'm happy that I am not a sophomore any more. Hey wait, that's not part of my note. Never mind. I don't know what the exact age of Shizuru is because some say she is 17, some say she could be 27-29, while others say she's 20. I'll just put 20 here because 17 is too young and 27-29 is too old. What I mean about 27-29 is she could be 27, 28 or 29 years old. I think nobody reads this one but let me continue though I look stupid. And if ever somebody reads this story of mine, thank you and hope you like it. ^_^ 

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing and Shizuru Kazuma of Yu Yu Hakusho.

     Milliardo was walking down the streets of Tokyo. He had just withdrawn his money so that he could enroll and continue his course. A robber snatched his envelope with the money in it. He chased the robber but the place was too crowded. He was looking for the robber but he (the robber) was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Milliardo exclaimed. He was so desperate. He had some money at home but the amount was just enough for his needs not including his tuition. So… he just walked desperately.

     A poster caught his attention. It says: Pass the exams, get your scholarship! Ten people will be given. Just call…..

     That could probably be the solution to his problem. He copied all the details, asked for more information and got reserved.

"This is it," He said excitedly" be ready scholarship, Milliardo's going to get you!" 

     Milliardo had three days before the exams. He prepared himself by studying. He didn't think about anything but his exams he almost forgot about Shizuru. (Though I put here he studied and studied, please, don't think he's a nerd 'cause he's absolutely not!)

o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

     The day finally came. He went to the designated venue, the school. When he came, he saw many examinees! Why is it so? It's because the school is a high standard one. Everybody wants to enroll in that school but they can't afford to do so. Now is their chance to make their dreams come true. The head of the school, Shizuru's father, went to check the place. Milliardo didn't know he was Shizuru's father. In fact, Milliardo didn't get the chance to know her parents when they were kids.

o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

     Milliardo finally took the exams.  He didn't find it hard to answer the questions. Finally, he finished answering his test paper after three hours without any break.

     "When am I going to get the results?" he asked the proctor while passing his paper.

     "We will post it outside after a day or two." The proctor answered." Please don't forget your number."

     "Yeah, thanks. I'm number 57, right?" He said smiling then he went out.

     While walking, he was fancying about passing the exams and becoming a top student. He wasn't looking at his way so he suddenly bumped into somebody. Both of them fell on the ground.

     "Oh, I'm, I'm sorry…" Milliardo said looking at the person he bumped into. Those innocent brown eyes and that shyly colored brown hair which was very familiar to him made him felt ice-covered. The two of them stared at each other. Shizuru couldn't remember who he was but, his face, especially his blue eyes, were very familiar to her. The school bell rang and it broke their 'eye encounter'.

     "Oh I'm sorry too." She said then she hurriedly ran inside the building.

o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~

     At home, Shizuru was making her assignments.

        "I've had enough of this!!! I hate it!!!" she screamed throwing her pen

        "Shizuru, what's wrong?" her mom said entering Shizuru's room.

     Shizuru flashed a false smile on her face not to make it obvious. Deep inside, her blood was boiling.

       "I know something's wrong. Tell me." Her mom said.

       "Mom, I've always wanted to tell you this but I'm afraid to do so. You and dad might think I'm discontented but, mom, can I transfer to another school? It could be any school as long as it is not a school for boys. Mom, I don't have any friend since we transferred here. There are no people here of my age. At school, they may be but they're all boys!"

       "Dear, I understand how you feel but, it's all too late. You only have one year left. I also want to but I can't. Just leave everything to your father. He knows what's best for you."

       "…"

       "Believe me; it's for your own good too." She hugged Shizuru and kissed her (Shiz) forehead.

o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~~o~~~

     Two days after, Milliardo went back to the school. He went to see the results. He saw the poster and he searched for is number. He found his number which means he was one of the ten. He was so glad. He ran to the registrar's office. Finally, he got his enrollment form and he filled it up.

       "Umm, mister, I'm just wonderin' if there are any girls here. It sounds stupid but, are there any?"  Milliardo asked.

       "Why are you asking?"

       "Well, last time, I saw a girl here. She had a brown hair. Is she a student here?"

       "Ah, you mean Ms. Kazuma. She is a student here. She is the daughter of the head of this school. She is very intelligent and ranks first in their class."

       "Is that so? Thanks." He said without even knowing that Shizuru's last name was Kazuma.

       "Mr. Peacecraft, you can already start next week."

       "Alright then, thanks again." 

     Milliardo went home smiling. It was a happy day for him. But, poor Milliardo, he didn't know he was hitting two birds with one stone. Why? Because he didn't know Shizuru is a student there.

     Milliardo started schooling already.  He was one year ahead compared to Shizuru. He was alone because it was just his first day. It was all okay for him. He is always alone. He observed the students of the school. Most of them were very much disciplined. There were some students who were really bratty but they only become rascals when the teachers are away and nobody is looking after them. He really looked up on the school's tight discipline on their students.

     It was already 3:00 p.m. He was already far from the school building when he noticed it was raining. So, he looked for a place to stop and prevent himself from being wet. He saw an old oak tree not very far from the place where he was standing. He got attracted to that tree for it looked exactly like that oak tree on the hilltop in the place where he came from. He went to that tree and climbed up on it. He sat on one of its strong branches. Again, he remembered himself when he was just five. 

    When he was just a 5year old-boy, he would go out of their house and look for a tree where he could climb up and look at the raindrops every time it rained. He did this all alone until that day Shizuru and her family moved in their neighborhood. He and Shizuru became best of friends. He was the one who taught Shizuru how to climb trees and that old oak tree on the hilltop became their tryst. Every time it rained, Shizuru would go out and look for Milliardo. If she became tired of looking for him, she would go to that tree all by herself. There she will find Milliardo. Milliardo would arrive there first without telling Shizuru. Shizuru will be mad at him but her head cools off after 3 minutes of nagging Milliardo. For Milliardo, it always happened. The two of them will play and catch frogs. They always compare their catch. Milliardo was a frog seizer. He would always get the large ones. Whenever the two of them gets hungry, they will look for a place, probably a house, where they can trespass and get some food. One day, Shizuru got sick. Her parents asked her why but she didn't answer. It was really all because of the rain. She was well after 3 days. She told Milliardo she can't go out of their house all the time. One rainy day, Shizuru's parents were away and she got the chance to go out. She went to their tryst and found Milliardo. He was alone and looked very sad. She called him. When Milliardo saw her, he was very happy to see her again. He didn't know it would be the last time he will see her. Shizuru and her family moved to another place. Milliardo was all alone again.

      Shizuru was running holding her notebook on her head. She was looking for a place where she could stop and wait for the rain to slow down. She found the tree where Milliardo was and decided to go there. She saw Milliardo there.

       "Hey!" She said calling him. It broke Milliardo's reminiscing. "Can I go up there?"

      Milliardo looked at her. "Sure, give me your hand." He said offering her some help.

     Milliardo held her hand and helped her climb up.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"You're new here?"

"I am. I am one of the grantees for the scholarship."

"I see. So, which means you're smart!"

"Not really. Hey, it could also mean I'm poor."

"Umm… anyway, I'm Shizuru. What's your name?"

     Milliardo just kept silent. 

       "Alright, it's okay." Shizuru said then she smiled. She looked at the sky. "You know what, this scene reminds me of that day when I last saw my friend. He was the only friend I got in my whole life. I left him when we were small. I promised him I'll go back but, I broke my promise."

     Milliardo just looked at her.

       "You tell me, will a kid wait for a friend for eight years?" She asked him.

       "You were also a kid before. Did you also wait for eight years?"

       "I did. I thought I could already go back after it."

       "Maybe your friend also waited for you too. Not only maybe, I'm sure your friend did."

      "I hope so…" she said slowly. "Oh, the rain slowed down already. I better go now."

        "Wait!"

        "Yes?"

       "Bye…"

       "Bye."

     Shizuru went down. She walked as if it was the day she left her friend. She stopped and looked at Milliardo.

       "He looks like Milliardo. His face resembles…" She said without knowing that guy was really Milliardo.

     Milliardo thought about the things she said. They were all familiar to him. After a little while, he remembered he was looking for Shizuru.

       "She waited for eight years, and so did I… I'm looking for Shizuru… her name is…" He said then he stopped. 

     Milliardo hurriedly went down the tree. But instead of seeing Shizuru, he saw Noin standing in front of him. She was wearing a purple dress and holding an umbrella.

       "What're you doing here?" He said.

       "I've heard you were already studying here." She answered.

     He didn't mind her and walked away. Noin followed him.

       "Why are you always walking away from me?" Noin asked Milliardo.

       "I don't need you. I don't need any fiancée,"

       "But, I'm not here, as your fiancée."

       "Then what?"

       "Well, first, I want you to know that that fiancée thingy is over. Your auntie paid her debt to my mom already."

       "Now I know, thank you, you may go."

       "Milliardo," she said "I want you to be my friend."

       "Friend?" he stopped. 

       "To-mo-da-chi. I wanna know how it feels like to have a friend." She said then she stopped. "The first time I saw you, I wanted you, as my friend. I always feel isolated, lonely, and hated. My mother made me study my whole life. I wanted to play but, I have to play alone. She didn't let me meet other kids when I was small. Until now, I don't have any friend."

     Both of them were quiet for a moment. Milliardo looked down. He did understand how she felt. He didn't know why she hated her. She doesn't seem so bad after all.  

       "Alright." He said.

       "Thanks." Noin said with a smile.

     The two of them walked together. Noin was so happy.

     Please review, thanks. ^_^


End file.
